ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel (Matrixkid)
Summary Axel is Hunter's teammate and fully fledged partner, even though they didn't get along at first, they put aside their differences, and became the ultimate tag team. When Axel and Hunter first met, Axel was stronger (by about 3x), and throughout their adventures, Axel has remained above hunter, and even widening the gap in their powers. Despite this, even though they are a "50 to 50" team, Axel is more of Hunter's sidekick, even though he is never identified as one. Axel is also the Hydra demons host. Most of Axels attacks seem to do recoil damage. Personality Axel is the serious person of the group, and always likes to get to the point. Its rare to see him joke around. During battle though, Axel does like to play around with his opponents; starting from his base form, and then building upwards. He has a bit of a dislike towards Hunter and how much he fools around, but he tolerates it. Appearance Axel has decently long white spiky hair, a very serious look, and he tends to favor wearing a blue T-shirt with a yellow undershirt on. He is of average height for someone of his age. EDITOR: idk what else I can put here. hahaha. Strength and speed (beginning) Power: When first meeting Hunter, Axel can demonstrate the ability to smash through stone pillars, and even punch holes through metal crates. His limit on how much he can lift is up to 30 tones, shown when he struggles to throw a truck at Bachi (warlord). Speed: Axel is the fastest member of his group, being able to run as fast as 54Km/h, though while jumping he can reach up to 70km/h. Of course, using his Lightning rajin technique, he can go as fast as 1100km/h. Energy control: Even this early on, Axel can control his 2 different forms persistently, but he hasn't mastered them (will explain later on). = strength and speed (end) = Power: Axel is extremely strong by this point, probably being around 15 times as strong as when he met Hunter. He's been shown to be capable of lifting train carriages (one at a time), and being able to punch holes through titanium, and even crack diamonds. Speed: Axel doesn't improve a whole lot in terms of speed, Running he can go as fast as 76km/h, and jumping he can go up to around 100km/h. His Lightning rajin takes him up too around 1200, just under the speed of sound. Energy control: At this stage, Axel has full control over both of his forms, and has mastered them, and is even capable of combining them with various techniques. When he is given (or uses) the dark sages power, although having difficulty to control them, Axel is fully capable of using stronger variants of his forms. = Transformations = Axel (as well as Hunter) has a large variety of transformations that he can use, in this case, he has 2.5 different transformations (1 semi transformation and 2 transformations). He can combine these transformations together to whip up some transform-combos (completely different transformations stacked together). Hydra seal Being the host of the hydra demon, Axel can harness its power using a powerful seal that was placed on him when he was a child. Back then he didn't know how to use it, but after much practice, he's gotten the hang of it. There are 2 stages to it. its worth noting that Axel can heal faster when using the power of the Hydra, and the more of the Hydra's power he unleashes, the faster he heals. Though there is a downside to all of this, When Even though Axel can use the Hydra's energy instead of his own to create attacks, he needs to use a proportionate amount of his own energy as a medium. This means that he uses up some of his own energy as well as the Hydra's, this even applies to his transformation. When this happens, the Hydra tries to replace the energy Axel lost with its own. This will cause Axels body to slowly break down, although he can just bloop out into his normal form to let his regular energy to return to him. If Axels body were to break down fully, it would result in the Hydra being set free, and letting it wreak havoc. Stage One: The very minimum for using the Hydra seal is having it completely blocked, this means there is NO visible affects to Axel. The start of using Stage One is unlocking the seal, this puts a weird pattern on Axels left shoulder. When having the Seal unlocked, Axel can combine the Hydra energy with his attacks to make them stronger, or overall just effective in certain areas. Once Unlocked, Axel can "unleash" the seal to make himself stronger, this is noticeable from little black marks covering his body. Obviously when he has unleashed enough of the seal, his entire body will be covered in approximately 100 of the black marks. He is twice as powerful at this stage then when he hasn't gotten the hydra energy unleashed. Stage two: Even once Axels body is completely covered in black markings, he can unleash even more of the Hydra's power. This results in his entire body being infused with the Hydra's own flesh, making him a Hydra-Human hybrid (basically some hair and nail growth, but his entire body turns into a brownish grey color). Although being incredibly risky, all of Axel's techniques are instantly infused with at least a tiny portion of the Hydra's energy (making it contain demon energy). Apart from Axel being 2.5 times stronger then he was in his 100% stage 1 form, Axel can put even more energy (effort for energy) into his attacks, making them even stronger. Later on, Axel can control this point a lot better. This doesn't include just being able to sustain the transformation longer, it also means he can transform individual parts of his body into stage 2 Even in this form, Axel can use his "other transformation". Eye of knowledge EDITOR: I wasn't sure if should put this before or after the Hydra transformation since this isn't a proper transformation in itself. The Eye of Knowledge (EOK) is (a rip off of the Sharingan from Naruto) an eye transformation that is only usable by the knowledge bloodline (what Axel is). A certain fusion or chemistry occurs in the brain that changes the person's eye, it has 2 variations, the EOK and Mongekyo EOK. However there are several stages of the first variation. EOK stage 1: About 8 years before the series began, Axel went through some painful experience in the fact that his "master" had betrayed him and his brother, forcing them both to head into Derrasona. This caused Axel to awaken the EOK (surprising his brother), and giving them a better chance at surviving. the first Variation just makes the eye go red without any patterns, this causes the person to increase in power by 10% of their base form, and allows the person to better anticipate his/her opponents movements and attacks. Stage 2: Not even a full year after Axel obtained the EOK, (through training) he managed to unlock the next stage, which made his red eye add a tomoe "comma like symbol" to it. This makes the person 20% stronger then their base form, and allows him/her to anticipate movements better then before. Stage 3: Surprisingly only 3 months after getting Stage 2, Axel got stage 3 from training with his brother. This convinced him that Axel was worth being trained with his full power. Stage 3 is a red eye, but with 2 tomoe. It makes the person 30% stronger then his/her base. Stage 4: another 6 or so months passed from getting stage 3, and whilst battling a couple of werewolf's, Axel pulled off another transformation through getting stage 4, ensuring Axel's victory. Stage 4 is the final stage of the first EOK variation, it adds an extra tomoe to Stage 3, and makes the person 40% stronger then their base. Mongekyo EOK After Unlocking stage 4 of the EOK, the Knowledge clan would normally stop and just focus on increasing their physical power. However, there is one more "transformation" after stage 4, which is commonly referred too as the "Mongekyo EOK". The Mongekyo is obtained by a person undergoing extreme mental torture, such as killing a friend. Axel got this around 2 years before the series started, he went on a mission to kill a group of spies that were stealing Intel on Derrasona. When Axel finished them all off, he took their masks, and one of them was his best friend. This caused Axel to go insane for a few minutes and awaken the Mongekyo, but he got knocked out and was "mentally healed" by his brother. The Mongekyo doesn't add another tomoe to Stage 4, but it makes an entirely new symbol. These symbols vary from person to person, and don't fully mean anything. Each Mongekyo makes the person 50% stronger then their base form, and brings on the same 3 abilities (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo), and one other ability that's completely random. Over using the Mongekyo EOK can cause severe eye strain. Susanoo Susanoo is one of the few techniques that come along with the Mongekyo EOK, it is a physical manifestation of the persons spirit, and negative mental nature. Despite this, Susanoo doesn't take up a whole lot of energy, but using it (extensively) can cause harm to the body, and even tremendous eye strain. About a year after getting the Mongekyo, Axel got Susanoo whilst training with his brother, who, even though he had his own Susanoo, was in great shock. Susanoo can be "overlapped" with other transformations to make it even stronger, such as Axel's Hydra stage 2, or Vinto's Spirited mode. Each Susanoo is different with each person, some looking more demonic then others depending on the user's heart. Of course, like most transformations, Susanoo has multiple stages that it goes through (around 6 or so), and I shall explain them. Aura State: After Unlocking the EOK (going through all 4 stages), and going through the Mongekyo EOK, you get 2 main techniques, Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi (as well as some random eye technique). Once you get these two, after a while has passed, you SHOULD be able to use Susanoo. However when Axel (and anyone who first uses Susanoo) used it, it appeared as a purple aura that covered Axel's skin (the aura has 3 sizes, small, medium and big). This increased Axel's power by about 5%. Through further training, Axel managed to make the aura grow larger, expanding outwards to 25 Cm from his body (10% stronger), and then made it larger again growing to 60 Cm from his body (15% stronger). This stage of Susanoo is probably the least helpful. Rib-cage State: Once gotten to the (large) aura state, the user can start to make actual body parts for Susanoo. The start of it is a purple skeleton spine that forms just behind the user, going from the ground up to the head (about 20 Cm from the user). Then, using more energy, Susanoo can form 3 rib cages (bottom, middle, top). If the User applies even more energy, he can form an extra 2, this is the furthest that the "rib-cage" state can go. At this stage, Susanoo acts like a decent defense at best, having an opening at the top and bottom (and gaps in between the ribs). Not to mention that Susanoo is easily breakable/melt-able. Axel doesn't bother to use his Hydra form with this, as it's a waste, although he can coat the rib cage in Amaterasu, making it something that you wouldn't want to touch, unless you want to be burned to death :3 Skeleton State: Once up to 5 ribs have been formed, Axel can start to actually make arms and hands on Susanoo. This is the start of Susanoo going on the offensive. Once even more power is applied, Axel can make a head and 2 chest plates that better cover the front. This makes up the entire upper half of Susanoo's skeletonised upper half, but Axel managed to form an extra 5 rib-cages below the already made ones, accompanied with legs and feet. At this point, Susanoo is a virtual walking skeleton. Once the entirety of Susanoo's skeleton is formed, he is practically invincible, but he has almost no range, so Axel made a bow and arrow(s) for Susanoo using Susanoo's own material. Susanoo can be combined with the Hydra's energy in this state, making Susanoo grow skeleton wings, making it go a darker color in general, and also increasing it's power (obviously infusing it with Hydra energy*). Axel also learn't that he can use other techniques like the Lightning blade and "Magenta" in this state, being able to form up to 3 Magenta at a time. He can also have one of Susanoo's arms wield a big flame of Amaterasu, using it launch Amaterasu missiles in any direction. Human State: '''Even though Susanoo seems complete at this stage, it's far from it. When Axel applies more energy to Susanoo, it starts to gain a layer of flesh that looks noticeably darker then the bone's (It would be red if it weren't all one general color). Though made of the Susanoo material, the flesh is more "squishy" and flexible then the bones, acting a lot more like actual flesh. Susanoo's strength in this state also increases, though the Human state can be taken up another level by applying even more energy, this forms another layer of flesh that looks like actual real flesh instead of the other first layer of flesh that looks like vines. Again, Susanoo's strength increases in this state. For the transformation to happen, Axel had to remove Susanoo's bow and arrows, and replaced them with two small dagger blades. Though the blades have a small range, when swung, they (can) make an extended beam/wave that has about a third of the blades cutting power. Axel using the Hydra energy on top of this makes it look like Axel himself while in his Hydra state (1st state and 2nd state). He can use up to 8 Magenta at a time, and the flame of Amaterasu is bigger and more controlled, making it flicker less. '''Armor'd State: '''Also known as the "Completed state", this is when Axel applies a huge amount more of energy onto Susanoo, making a coat of armor form over him, just as the name suggests. The armor seems to be like overall clothing, sticking to the Susanoo as if it were the Susanoo itself. The armor is extremely tough to break through, and Susanoo also gains another boost of power, and speed, as well as a length upgrade to his twin blades. Axel using the Hydra state while using this version of Susanoo makes a large horn appear out of it's head, and also just giving it other vile features that I can't be bothered explaining. Susanoo is able to preform up to 20 Magenta with this form, and when it uses Amaterasu in it's hand, it looks like a swirling sphere with a bit of flickering at the top. '''Perfect State: When Axel, again, adds even more energy onto Susanoo, it undergoes it's final proper transformation, adding an additional layer of armor onto the already armor'd Susanoo which, like the armor underneath it is very tough to break through. This armor looks a bit ghastly, and like Susanoo just covered himself in some weird cloak that has a hawk like feature. In this state, the cloak looks like it's made out of flames itself, as it flickers a little bit, though the arms look like their peeling at certain spots, like flaps, though it's not actually the Susanoo skin being peeled, it's just some extra protection. Susanoo, when in it's Perfect state can use all the weapons that the previous Susanoo versions held, including some new weapons, being a long sword that "Can slice through anything" and a shield that can "block anything". Axel can also use his Hydra energy on Susanoo like the other versions, though it doesn't change Susanoo much, though it infuses it (and any attacks it uses) with Hydra energy, and also giving it a power/speed boost. When using Amaterasu on it's hand, the flame is now a perfect orb, and like the last version, it can send out missiles of Amaterasu that can hit and incinerate it's target. Susanoo can also use an 'unlimited' amount of Magenta's, though it depends on the users energy (it chews up the energy like crazy). Stabilized state: While the Perfect state is said to be the strongest, you can go yet another (and perhaps even another) step further. This is done by "calming down" the Perfect Susanoo's energy. This Susanoo is roughly 5 times larger the the Perfect Susanoo, size to size it's only a little harder (defense) and stronger, but being 5 times bigger, it's around 6 times stronger, even speed isn't that bad. Stabilized Susanoo really closely resembles that of a samurai warrior, including a long nose. Above being able to use his regular attacks in this state, Axel using the Hydra energy onto this Susanoo makes it look like a true demon, with wings, longer claws, a bit of a more evil smile, the works. Like the last versions, Susanoo can use an unlimited amount of Magenta's, and it doesn't seem to use up as much energy (Or Axel is able to use more), and the flame of Amaterasu like before is a spiral orb made of Amaterasu, just much bigger (as well as the missiles). Dark Sage energy infused After Axel was defeated by Shinju Vinto, he was pulled into an unconscious space and talked with the Dark Sage who, though originally was evil, ended up becoming a good guy. Techniques Axel, being the strong fighter he is, has a few tricks and attacks up his sleeve. These are a list of his attacks. Eye of knowledge, Mongekyo, and Susanoo are already described above. Lightning Style: Axel's main attacks revolve around electricity, being put into general terms, he can manipulate electricity into certain shapes or coat things in it. The "Lightning weapon coating" is a general term for covering any weapon in lightning, going from needles, to knifes, and even his own sword. Lightning Rajin: Basically a teleportation technique, Axel is able to travel extremely long distances in short times, or to be more precise, he can travel about 50x quicker then he can normally, as well as coating himself in lightning, zapping anyone he goes near while using the technique. Lightning release: Axel covers himself in electricity, and discharges it wildly, reaching about 7 or so meters. Lightning spear: Axel coats his hand in electricity, and condenses it into a rod like object, which he uses as a projectile, exploding on impact with anything it touches. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Good